1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edge planer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical wood planer is shown in FIG. 6 and is suitable for planing smooth surfaces only, it is not suitable for planing edges of workpieces.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional edge planers.